Taisun
Taisun is a Kaiju with solar powers who debuted in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. History As the result from the War of Genesis and Destroyer, the energies released by both Messiahs affected multiple "Suns" across the entire Scorpio Nova Universe, causing the "Suns" gaining an ability to create solar energy lifeforms through corona energies produced from their cores, they then came to be known as "Taisun" by many beings across the universe. Some of them Taisuns are peace lovers while some of them enjoy causing destruction. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Taisun appeared in this series alongside Ansakana, the returning Refleza and Stargon, alling with them to terrorize Planet Darkness. With their combined efforts, they were able to defeat the planet's guardian, Ultraman Vader before continuing their destruction and causing several members of the Shadowium race to perish. However, Vader was able to overcome the odds and facing against Stargon and Taisun stimultaneously after killing Ansakana, Refleza before that. Another Taisun appeared in this series, serving as the main opponent for Dark Sceptor who decided to fight the Kaijus himself without the help of others. Taisun serves as the last foes for Dark Sceptor before Jugglus Reflector (Evil Messiah) descends on Earth himself. Appearance Taisun is a humanoid kaiju, mainly bright yellow in color. He also has multiple solar symbols as patterns on his body, normally yellow but glowing red when he attacks, and serving as organs to harness sunlight. Several orange stripes are also present on his body, intersecting to form a sort of four-layered "X." His head is a sphere similar to Greeza's, with several spines which are actually sunlight-absorbing organs like his body symbols. He has muscular arms and legs, with small dot-shaped crystals on them, and can form a set of talons from his hands. Powers and Abilities *'Solar Harvest': Taisun can draw upon the solar energies emitted from a nearby and storing it as his own energies in his body, which Taisun uses the said energies to empower himself and uses solar-based energy attacks. When a high concentration of power is harnessed, an aura of solar energy will be physically seen. Taisun's inner body temperature matches that of the Sun. **'Solar Ray': Taisun can fire a destructive yellow beam of solar energy from his both hands, capable of matching an Ultra Beam. **'Solar Volley': Taisun levitates in mid-air and launching a barrage of solar energy cannons, and causing massive destruction upon impact. ***'Inferno Rainshower': A more powerful variant involves Taisun converting solar energy to fire before releasing a powerful rainshower of Hellfire from the skies. **'Solar Blast': Taisun can rapidly fire solar energy blasts from its both hands. **'Solar Stars': Taisun can launch small solar energy cluster shurikens rapidly, which stuns his foes. **'Solar Flash': Taisun emits powerful flashes of solar energy from his body, which binds the vision of his foes. **'Solar Winds': Taisun can generate powerful solar energy winds towards his foes to painfully burn them and keeping them at bay. **'Solar Field': Taisun can create a dimensional field representing the environment inside a typical sun to gain an advantage in combat. *'Solar Claw': Taisun can unveil a set of talons from his both hands and delivering powerful slashing attacks through its claws empowered by solar energy. The claws can be utilized to physical deflect an enemy attack. **'Solar Eclipse': Taisun charges his claws with energy before launching a gigantic eclipse blade from it and piercing through anything in its path. **'Solar Wall': Taisun intersects its claws in an "X" formation and acting as a powerful barrier to block attacks. *'Brute Strength': Taisun excels in the use of brute strength through the use of physical punches, chops, and kicks against foes. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju